Kingdom Hearts: Lost In A Dream
by fictionreader100
Summary: "How long ago? Days? Months? Years? I can't tell how long ago since I died, or if I've even died. I just know darkness. All around me cold, empty darkness." - Sora doesn't know how long he's been dead, he just knows things got crazy when Kairi showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**"Hi there! This is Chapter One of Kingdom Hearts: Lost In A Dream. I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's a bit short. I don't know how much people will like this.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was early in the morning, light from the window casted a haze around Sora's room. Sora didn't like waking up at all. Sora sadly gave in to the light from the bright, morning sun. It was a Sunday; however, Sora never went to church, he just used the day however he felt like using it. Sora rolled over, glanced at the clock on his bedside table before rolling back onto his pillow. With a groan, Sora clambered out of his soft, warm bed and out into the cold, dark world. "I have nothing to do today," he said to himself. Amused at his tone of happiness, he continued to make some toast, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. After he ate his meal, and took his shower, Sora proceeded out the door and down the street. Sora loved going on walks through the village. He found them peaceful and calming. Sora lived by himself in his house. He and a few others live in the village. It's small village built on a chain of islands called, Destiny Islands.

Sora was walking along on the shore, when he turned to look out at the horizon above the calm sea. He saw something floating in the water. Sora mumbled to himself, "Ignore the driftwood, Sora. You don't need to get yourself wet for no reason." Then, as he was turning away, he found a purse covered by the sand. It had just washed up. On it was a note which was soaking wet. All Sora was able to read was, "I...Help..." Sora charged into the water, as he realized that the 'driftwood' was a survivor of a shipwreck, or a person lost at sea. He worked his way through the deep water to the bobbing body. It was a teenage girl, but how old Sora didn't care. Then, to his surprise the girl opened her mouth only to say, "Hi...th..err..." The girl, then sank into the water like a stone. Sora grabbed her and pulled her onto the shore. He then, suddenly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**"Hi there! Fictionreader100 here! Just submitting Chapter 2 of Lost In A Dream. Hope you like it! I promise, it will be longer than chapter one.**

**Oh, and expect these whenever. I can't promise a set day. I'll try to juggle this in with everything else I'd on a day to day basis. Sorry!"**

**Chapter 2:**

Sora awoke. He was in bed, sweating. He felt like he was on fire. He realized where he was, he was in his room. He heard a faint, female giggle. Sora shot up, and looked around the room in confusion. He wanted to know if he dreamed up the girl and the giggle or not. He felt a cool hand resting carefully on his shoulder. He felt relieved, feeling he had rescued the female. As soon as his head fell back onto his pillow, he shot back up! He realized it is all true! He didn't know what to do or say to the red-head sitting on the corner of his bed; In his room! The girl, who realized his confusion and his rapid thoughts, simply said, "Thanks for saving me. My name is Kairi," Sora's heart stopped. The girl had a beautiful voice and gorgeous emerald eyes. He soon found himself blushing, then stared into the beautiful emeralds. Kairi just giggled again. Sora noticed how soft, lighthearted, and innocently cute her giggles sounded.

"Hey, Sora, Sora! Oh, come on. I know I am the image of a cute teenager, but I resisted staring at..how...extremely...handsome..y..you get my point!" This, of course, awoke Sora from staring at her. Then, at his embarrassment, he ducked under the covers, filling with deep, rose red all along his handsome face. Kairi then placed one finger on the bottom of his chin and lifted his face up. "Hey, don't worry. I don't mind being admired, just don't make it a habit, ok?" Sora felt a little better. He mustered up all his strength and said "I'm Sora, sorry about earlier. I just... you just...I, yah. So, how did you end up floating out at sea?"

Kairi thought for a moment...two..then, a while more, she finally just shrugged. Sora got up from his bed, and Kairi got up from the chair she was sitting in. Sora passed Kairi, and shook his head for her to follow. Kairi let him pass her. Then, she just jumped onto Sora's bed, and to Sora's surprise, she was out instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**"Hi! I'm in with Chapter 3 of KH: Lost In A Dream. If you did, or did not like chapters 1 and 2, go to my profile poll and vote! Thanks for the support from those who enjoyed the chapters! On with the show!"**

**Chapter 3:**

** ( Kairi's point of view. ) **

"My head was spinning, that was all I remembered. I was in water, soaking wet. I wasn't sure if I was seeing sunshine or darkness? I wasn't sure where I was. I saw small ripples in the water, and I knew someone was there! "Hi...th...err," was all I could say... Then, I remember sinking, no being pulled..softly, kindly, carefully. I then, shot up out of the soft, warm bed. I remember that my home was attacked. I wasn't sure if I had been killed?..."

"Glad to see your up," a voice said next to me. Sora sat on a chair. He had a glass of water in his hand and a small bowl of soup in the other. "Here, You've been out for two days after you brought me home." He carefully handed me the glass, then after I took a drink and set it down, he carefully handed me some warm vegetable soup. I muttered softly "T..thanks for... everything." Sora then gave a light hearted laugh. He placed a soft, warm hand on my shoulder, looked me straight in the eyes and said "It is a pleasure. If you need anything else, just call."

I then realized I had been in Sora's bed for two days...TWO DAYS? I wondered where he slept during my occupation of his bed. Maybe on the couch..or the floor. Sora got up, and said, "The clock says it's 9:30. I'll be back to check on you at 9:45. It leaves you 15 minutes for yourself. If you want me to come, just call. I'll be down stairs." And he was gone, after softly shutting the door. I wondered how I ended up in the water, how he found me, how he let me stay at his home - free of charge. I then wondered I managed to carry him here when he passed out on the beach. I passed out too, I think. I just awoke first. I remembered remarking at how amazingly light he was, still heavy to me, but I could carry him.

Sora entered and locked the door behind him. I looked at the clock. It only said 9:34. Sora looked at me, then placed one finger on his lips and whispered, "Don't say anything," I wanted to ask why, but something told me it would be better to trust Sora. Then I heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**"Chapter 4! Left you on a cliff hanger, huh? Well, check and rate on the poll. To find it, go to my profile, Fictionreader100, and look at the top. Then vote on the three answers!"**

**Chapter 4:**

**( A Pirate Captain. )**

The wind filled my sails, the ship rocked kindly on the soft waves. There, in the distance stood land, several islands. I yelled to my crew, "Get ready, and grabs your swords! Load the cannons, you monkeys! We're gonna raid the island again! Full speed ahead!"

**( Kairi )**

Sora entered and locked the door behind him. I looked at the clock, it only said 9:34. Sora looked at me, then placed one finger on his lips and whispered, "Don't say anything." I wanted to ask why, but something told me it would be better to trust Sora. Then I heard it. Was it a loud clap of thunder? No, it was a cannon! I opened my mouth to speak, but Sora again asked me to remain silent. Another cannon blast Was heard, followed by many more. After a long while, the cannons stopped their bombardment. Sora peeked out the window. I could easily tell he was afraid. But of what? Or maybe...for whom?

A hour had passed before Sora carefully unlocked and opened the door. I was right behind him. All was silent, but we both heard foot steps. I could hear Sora curse because they were on the island. Suddenly, I was hit over the head, and I fell to the ground. Before the world went dark, I heard someone yell. It was Sora.

I remembered being cold. My head was throbbing painfully. I felt warmth. I realized it was Sora. The world around me suddenly came into focus. I saw nothing but wood. We were tied together by our wrists and waists. Apparently, the attackers found it humorous if we were tied facing each other... Sora looked like he had been attacked by more than just one blow. He was cut all over and he was bruised badly. I felt sorry for him, as anger swelled up at our captors. I wanted to get them back, to take revenge, but, I was brought out of my anger when I noticed Sora shifted. He was waking, "Why do these pirates have to be so brutal..." I heard him mutter. He opened his eyes and noticed the way we had been tied. Red flooded his face, he was embarrassed, I couldn't blame him, he was tied to a teenager he barely knew and who was a gorgeous female. After regaining his natural colors, he said to me, "So Kairi, looks like we are tied together by a rope," I just watched. I had an idea where this was leading, maybe to a crude remark. Sadly, I was right. He followed with the remark of, "You really are lucky to be tied face-to-face with such a handsome man as me!" My face lit up, and I knew it. I knew he was doing that on purpose, just to see my remark, but I couldn't help it. He was right. He was handsome and ripped and I enjoyed it.

Before anything else was said and done, an iron hatch swung open. A teenager, with silver hair stepped forward. I noticed Sora's expression changed, he obviously didn't like this man. "Well, well, well, I have the honor of being the prisoner of Captain Riku, Such a pleasure." Sora remarked. This, to my horror, got Sora a slap from the "captain". As Sora fell, he tugged on the rope bringing me down with him. I hit my head and was once again out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there, Chapter 5 Is up! Come on people, I think it would help if you liked, reviewed, and take the poll on my profile.**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Sora's POV)**

I was slapped by the great captain Riku, what an honor. I didn't really care that he slapped me, I just flared with anger when I realized that the slap caused me to fall over, and caused Kairi to hit her head again! I didn't want to bring any more pain upon her so I just laid there.

" Your lucky I'm letting you live on my ship, tied or not," Riku spat,

" Your lucky I wasn't ready to jump you when you came onto the island," I spat in return.

This only served to make him even more mad, but, what surprised me was that he reached into his pocket and rolled an apple toward me. My first though was that I had something to throw at him. Although, I was able disregard the thought of wasting the apple, so I just reached over and picked it up while carefully watching Riku. I gently shifted Kairi, and sat up in the corner of the deck. I scanned the apple for any bruises or liquid on it, then I took a small bite of it. I found out that it was one tart apple. The taste easily made me cringe. I sat there as Riku laughed at my cringes, and then left. I sat there and stared at that apple, wondering if I could eat more of it. I didn't think I had it in me to finish it. I thought of how hard and confusing things were for Kairi, and as if on cue, she started to awake asking about food. I waited for her to gain her senses before speaking, after a good minute I said, "How are you doing? You hit your head and went out again. You seem to do that a lot today," Kairi looked at me, then we both sat there, and she replied with a nod. I knew Kairi would be alright if she said she was going to be.

A few minutes past as I fiddled with the knot holding us together. I suddenly heard her stomach growl incredibly loud, then noticed she instantly went red. I remembered the apple, and after warning her about the tart taste of it, I gave it to her. She instantly took a huge bite out of it, and in less then a minute the apple was gone. Bite after bite, she devoured the apple, I couldn't blame her, she only had some soup to eat after I found her floating for who knows how long. After she finished the apple, we went to breaking free of the rope, nothing worked. The rope was knotted in several spots, and after what seemed like ten minutes, we decided to give up for today. (By now it was really late at night.) So, tied together by rope, we went to lie down on a soft pile of cloth we found down here. Somehow, with all that has happened, sleep came naturally.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I'm adding a note on the end as well. I will be different from the top note too. Remember to like review and take the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 6, so far so good! I hope you like my story. The making of chapters are going to be slowed down. I don't have much time to work on them. Hopefully, during the weekend I'll write more.**

**Chapter 6**

**(Kairi's POV)**

Sora and I tried to untie the rope, although, I'm sure he just made it worse. After being unable to untie it, we went to lie down. I had so many things on my mind, but I fell asleep instantly. I awoke far too early for my liking, the sun was up but was just barely over the horizon. Sora was still asleep, so I Just sat and waited, I got so bored I set to untie the rope. I didn't get very far, so I let my mind wander. I daydreamed about how Sora found me in the water, how he cared for me, and how he was so kind that he fed me fed me, now I've ended up in a pirate ship, sitting on a cloth, and playing with Sora's hair. I ended up having a conversation with myself.

Kairi: "Stop playing with Sora's hair, I shouldn't be doing that."

'Bad' Kairi: "Oh, come on! You know Sora's spikes hair are so cute. You WANT to play with them."

Kairi: "Eh, very true... but what if he wakes up to us...me doing that?"

'Bad' Kairi: "Do you think he would mind? No, he wouldn't. Besides, he is so handsome."

Kairi: " Ugh. Fine, we can play with his hair. But, if he starts to wake up, we stop, got it?

'Bad' Kairi: "Seems fair. Just be sure to enjoy him...it."

Kairi: " Yeah, fine, I'll enjoy him...Kairi! How dare you say that!"

And just like that my little conversation was over. I found myself playing with Sora's hair, Again. But I didn't care this time. I was right, I would enjoy this. Sora began to awake, he sat up, not surprising me, and stood, after letting me stand with him. We walked over to one of the crates, and Sora kicked it. The wood began to increase and break each time Sora kicked it. Until the crate was open, I thought Sora went a bit crazy, but inside the crate were a bunch of bananas. Sora and I ate our fill, Finally, something more filling then a single apple. Then, we went back to our beds, and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so my proofreader/editor wasn't too happy about this chapter, I was able to talk it towards my way, so just be glad you got to read a chapter. Chapter 7 will actually go somewhere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I feel sorry about chapter 6. So, here is chapter 7. Right next to it!**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Sora's point of view.)**

I suspected the crate was full of food. I smelt a strong scent of bananas. After a couple bananas, Kairi and I went back to sleep. I wondered if she was going to play with my hair again. I knew about that. But, my thoughts turned to dreams very quickly.

I awoke before Kairi today, she was still sleeping. Her arms were wrapped around my waist. I've gotten used to this. After a few moments, I heard the iron hatch to the lower hull open. Captain Riku climbed down the ladder.

"How have you and your girlfriend been doing?"

I responded sarcastically "We're doing fine, even better now that you've showed up." I don't like this guy, and he doesn't like me. Riku gave me a cold stare, not amused by my statement. He walked over to us, and out of instinct I covered Kairi. This of course, was what Riku wanted me to do. I feel a searing pain in my side, he had kicked me, knocking me off Kairi, but without pulling on our rope. Riku began to shake Kairi, waking her, then kicked her. I felt anger swell up inside of me. I can't stand seeing Kairi treated that harshly.

"Leave her alone you Pirate scum," I yelled.

This only made Riku mad. Sure, it wasn't a good insult, he didn't want to be mocked. He grabbed Kari by the neck, lifted her up, and began to choke her. My anger busted, before I knew it, I had made a large swing at Riku's head and he fell. As my anger began to leave me, I realized I was holding a large sword, but the shape of a key. Thankfully, the teeth of the key were facing up. Without thinking, I cut the rope holding me and Kairi. A bit reluctant to be honest, but broke the iron hatch and stormed through. The deck was full of crew. i pulled Kairi close, and we jumped overboard. Straight into the water. We swam for our lives. Thankfully, we were right by an island. We swam onto shore. Kairi had a look of shock and fear on her face. I followed her glare. She wasn't staring at my arms, my torso, or my legs. There it was, A huge bleeding gash. I didn't even remember the sword that bought it when we jumped. It was bleeding badly. I looked at Kairi, and smiled. Ahe started to return my smile, and we made our way to a village or something. We didn't find a village, we found a whole city.

**Author's note:**

**Did you like the chapters? If you did, like and review. Don't forget about the poll! (It is on my profile page at the top). See you at chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay, I was having writers block, Sorry! Here's chapter 7 in Kairi's point of view**

**(Kairi's POV)**

I felt safe, Sora was right next to me. I knew he would protect me. I felt assured I could sleep in peace. I awoke, gasping for breath that wouldn't come to me. My eyes snapped open as Riku lifted me off the ground by the neck. Sora was startled. I could see the anger burning in his eyes, It was like a flame, a destructive flame, but it was burning for me...

Sora attacked Riku with his sword, but the sword had the blade of a key, not only that, but it appeared out of nowhere. Sora hit Riku with all the force he had. Thankfully, the key was facing up. This knocked Riku unconscious. Sora cut the rope tying us together, yet he was obviously reluctant. We proceeded to escape from the ship. Going up the hall, then the stairs, we reached the deck. The crew stopped whatever duty they were preforming and drew their swords in silence. Sora, thankfully broke the silence saying, "Kairi, if you trust me, jump for it!" With this, we jumped, hand in hand over the side of the ship. I felt the cool waters upon my beaten body which was extremely relaxing.

We both knew that the crew would be coming after us, we began to swim. Sora was still silent. An island stood right next to the ship. It was likely where Riku wanted to set port. We made it onto the sandy beach, stopping and sitting in the sand. I wanted to thank Sora, even though he did it because it was in his personality. I stopped in horror and felt the color run from my face. It was red, blood red. There, on Sora's left leg was an large gash. Speechless, I starred in horror. Sora soon realized it. He looking up at me, his eyes sincere. He gave me the cheesiest smile I have ever seen. But, I admit, he made it look cute, so I returned the smile. Pushing aside all worry. I knew Sora would be ok. We began to move deeper into the island, and we stumbled across what looked like a huge city. We were on the beaches of Twilight Town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I gave you a long chapter 8. Now the heroic duo investigate the town for some place to stay! Yay!**

**(Kairi's POV)**

We arrived at the edge of Twilight Town. It was huge, much larger than Destiny Islands. I turned to Sora,but his eyes were empty and his gaze was far away. There was no color in his face. There, on the beach of Twilight Town, Sora passed out.

I had to carry him again. He was extremely light, much lighter than when we were on Destiny islands. I decided to sort out his stuff. I searched for his wallet, and finding it, I carried him to the closest inn. The Inn advertised itself as the cheapest in the town, and having the most comfortable beds. It was the most expensive price I've ever seen. 50$ for one single room, for three days. On Destiny Islands, it was 10$ a day. I can't complain though. Carrying Sora off the the room, I open the door. Not taking any time to survey the room, I placed Sora on the bed. His leg was still bleeding. I Moved quickly into the bathroom, but I found nothing. There was nothing but a toilet, a sink, a shower, and 3 rolls of toilet paper. I began to worry about Sora. I glanced frantically around for something better to wrap his leg in. Taking a roll of toilet paper in hand and a bandage, I ran back over to Sora. He was awake, a distant look on his face.

"Sora?" His color returned, and his eyes focused as I called his name.

"I'm here Kairi. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

I sighed. He obviously didn't enjoy the thought of him being cared for by me. Although, It just might have hurt his protective pride over me. He allowed me to clean up his leg. Wrapping it, I placed a pillow under it for good measure. Then, I checked the closet. Sure enough, there were extra blankets and pillows on the shelves. Pulling them out I layered them on the floor. Making a soft pad next to the bed, and crawled in. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Sora saying " Kairi, thanks." That is all I remember before sleep grabbed me.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay! I have a new poll on my profile going. Take the question if do/don't want me to make a Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the break in chapters again! Pondering if I should start a Kingdom Hearts - Truth or Dare on the side! Taken the poll on my profile and let me now. Also, tell me if you want me to stay in one POV.**

**Chapter 10**

**(Sora's POV)**

"Kairi...thanks." And with that, I fell asleep.

My leg hurt, not nearly as bad as yesterday, but it was still painful. I have to hand it to Kairi, she wrapped it extremely well. The pain in my leg began to grow, and I woke up. I realized I had rolled off onto the floor and under the blanket next to Kairi. She was hugging my leg as she slept. I admired how innocent she looked while she caused me so much pain that I couldn't get angry at her. "S...Sora?" This pulled me out of my thoughts. She was red. "Hi Kairi. How are you doing?" I asked.

Kairi looked at me, then at my leg. She let go instantly and pulled the covers over her head. I laughed, then I waited for a while before she came out. She apologized, realizing that my leg must have hurt. She said " Sora...how did you end up in my bed?" Frankly, I didn't know, so I shrugged. I got up with relative difficulty and crawled back into the hotel bed. Kairi handed me a snack and eating it quickly, I rolled over and fell back asleep.

**(Kairi's POV)**

Sora went back to sleep after I gave him a snack. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to explore the town. Praying that fate doesn't have me running back into Riku. I decided that I would kill some time by going shopping. Although, I'm unfamiliar with Twilight Town. I've never been here before. I wandered around, and by my luck, I ran into someone, literally knocking him over. After getting up, I looked at the person I knocked over. It was...Sora? "Hello."

"Sorry for knocking you over Kairi!" He said. Sora? Definitely...Wait...no! His voice! It had to be far deeper in tone to be Sora's, but how did he know my name then?

"Umm, forgiven. If you don't mind me asking, who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, a little bluntly on my part. I didn't know what else to do.

"Oh. I'm Roxas. I... umm... Well, simply put, I'm Sora." He said very surely

"Sora? There are two of him? I'm sorry but I don't think I can believe you on that." It was surprising to say the least.

"Meh. I don't expect you to believe me at first Kairi, but I can prove it. Ask me anything about me. Err. Sora." Only one thing I could ask. "If your Sora, when we first met why did you say your name was Roxas first?" Got him. Nope! I was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

**I Shall start Kingdom Hearts - Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare on the side. Send me Truth and Dares by PM - found on my profile at the top. (Pm means private message) Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my viewers! I am happy to announce I am still alive! Although life has sucked many precious hours from the story, I persevere! Here is chaper 11! **

**Kairi's POV:**

**Chapter 11:**

"If your Sora, when we first met why did you say your name was Roxas first?" Got him! Nope, I was wrong.

As soon as I said that, Sora came hobbling over to me,

"Sora! Your still hurt. Let's get you back to bed, you shouldn't have come out here." I find he acts so stupid some times,

"Kairi, I'm fine. It's healed completely, look," Sora gestured where the gash had been, but nothing was there just skin. Not even a scar.

"H...how? You shouldn't have been healed for weeks!" I couldn't believe my eyes, not only is Sora stupid and stubborn, cute...kind...loving...caring..., he is a quick healer.

"Oh, we need you to settle an argument. This...Roxas guy claims to be youl" I looked to where Roxas had been, and thankfully he was still there,

"Roxas? How you doing! I Haven't seen you since last year!" They both engage in a hug until roxas starts to flicker,

"Oh. Sorry man, didn't mean to absorb you again, I'll let you be," I was freaking out and confused,

"Sora, I demand you explain, now!" I wanted answers,

"Well, Roxy speaks the truth. He IS me. But, not in the manner you would think. I've...died before. When a person dies the heart in them is released, but hearts are full of light, so they manifest into these guys called nobodys. I had it arranged so that Roxas here, gets to be free, every time I'm conscious, Makes sense?"

I was mind blown,

"Do I have a nobody?" I was shocked with myself,

"Roxas, does she?"

"Fine, let me check, yes, she does,However, I don't know what she looks like or who she is unless I do my thing,"

He walks over to me, with a cheesy grin? Roxas puts his hand on my shoulder and disappeares? "Where did he go?" I ask frantically,

"Calm down, don't worry, He knows what he is doing,"

"I hope your right, Sora. My head feels dizzy," I blacked out,

I woke up in a soft, warm bed. I realized it was a very familiar room, the one at the hotel. Only, there were two, no, three people sitting at the sides of the bed. Three?!

I sat up slowly, wanting to know who the third person was, "Sora?" I ask.

"Im here Kai, so is Roxas, and Namíne," I found Sora's voice calming, "Namíne?" Namíne had milky white skin, and a white laced dress on, it reached down to her knees. She looks at me upon hearing her name,

"Kairi, I'm Namíne, I'm a friend of Roxas, and I'm also your nobody,"

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long, but I am trying to keep writing even though I am low on time that I can spend writing. I'll make sure more chapters are published, also, chapter 4 of Truth or Dare is published. Go check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I was having a lack of enthusiasm, or to say, lack of passion. But don't worry, I believe I've found some back. Well, here is chapter 12.**

**(Kairi's POV)**

I felt like I should give up because nothing makes sense to me anymore. After everything that has gone on, My awaking on Destiny Island, the attack on the island, the appearance of Roxas, and then Namíne, I felt like the world was giving me a hard time,

"Kairi. Kairi? Hello?" Sora said waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me from my deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to take this in." I realized we were in a hotel,

"So, Namíne, you said that your my nobody. Does that mean I've died?" I ask, remembering how Sora explained Roxas.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Just because you have a nobody doesn't mean you have died." I shot Sora a glance."

"It just means you succumbed to the darkness in your heart."

Darkness?

"Well, if my heart succumbs to darkness how come your right here and I'm here?"

Namine looks stumped,

"Not a clue" she replied.

"Hey Namíne? You said you were a friend of Roxax, but he said he doesn't know you,"

I watched as Namíne's expression changed to guilt,

"Well... I can manipulate certain people's memories, so I had to make Roxas forget me. I don't want to talk about it now."

"Is that why I can only remember waking up on the islands? Because you had me forget?"

"Well...I'm sorry Kairi." She looked away, her eyes glossy.

"Hey. It's okay. I don't mind forgetting, besides, I've made some good memories with my time with Sora." I looked at Sora, and he smiled,

"Besides, anything forgotten is never lost...just, out of reach." I hold firmly to my beliefs,

"Good. Well, I can replace your memories, but it will take awhile. Also, the remembering will be gradual." She smiles, but then sorrow overtakes.

"However, you will forget everything since Sora found you. If you don't want to forget us yet, that's fine."

"No. I'm not quite ready to forget yet. I have to make sure Riku leaves the islands alone." Sora and I talked together a long time ago. We knew that Riku wanted to conquer all the islands he could, so we decided to stop him.

"Agreed. Just say whenever you want me to start and I will."

"Thanks Namíne."

I was knocked over by a large boom, what I assumed was a cannon shot. More cannons resounded, followed by the sound of the bells ringing in the distance.

"It's Riku. He is trying to pillage Traverse town. I overheard him talking about this when me an Kairi were tied on his ship. He wants to destroy the whole town." Sora explains.

"We have to go stop his crew.

"Yah. Hey Sora, keyblade?" Roxas asks?

"Yes. Kairi, here" Sora materialized not one, but two keyblade. He hands me one. It looks simple, gold handle and a silver rod. I pick up the keyblade and a flash of light occurs. Now, the keyblade changed appearance. It is now pink, Silver and gold with a flowery design on it.

"Customized. Sweet." Roxas materializes his keyblade, his being part Sora. And Namine now has one, being part me acquiring the new weapon.

"Lets go know Riku back onto his ship and off this Island." Roxas chants. Twilight Town begins to fight Riku's crew.

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to have the group fight Riku and his crew in Traverse Town. This makes advancements in the story easier for me. Well, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**The story is back! Here is chapter 13. Sorry if the wait was a bit too long for you, I admit I should have updated. Well, Here you go!**

**Chapter 13:**

**(Kairi's POV)**

The cannons started sounding and bells started ringing. Sora rallied a great deal of armed Townspeople. Our group split up, Me and Sora went to together, and Namine and Roxas went together. No one left was alone. We led the charge against Riku's invasion. Riku's pirates began battling the townsfolk, but death wasn't a welcoming sight, so instead of death, the defeated would would run, or surrender.

Sora ran ahead of me, he is surprisingly quick on his feet. I had a hard time chasing him, I had to dodge the other fights around me while going after him.

"Kairi, I need a bit of help!" I heard Roxas yell. I came running into the town square, he was surrounded by a large group of pirates armed with swords, ready to fight him.

"I reserve the right to Challenge!" Sora called out. The pirates seem to understand what we meant. "Sora, what is the right to Challenge?" I asked.

"The right of a one-on-one fight. No interference. This is the way most swordsman fight. It's universally accepted. Those who agree and break this law, are usually put to death after the war, if not killed in the war."

"I umm...also reserve the right...thingy." I say aloud.

The pirates form a circle. Two enter the ring with us, who with swords, drawn began swinging.

My keyblade clashes with the sword of the pirate, he is a tall, blonde-haired man. I refocused on the battle on hand. I watched as sparks flew from between our blades. I find it surprising how my blade seems to move on its own, blocking and thrusting, slashing and centering.

Finally, after what seems like minutes of fighting, I land a hit. My keyblade landed straight in the middle of his stomach. I didn't spear him, just cut him across. He drops his sword, falls to the ground holding his stomach. "You ain't too bad at fighting kid, I compliment you for that. I just ask one thing of you, take down Riku. He took the majority of us captive, and refused to feed or water us unless we joined his crew. We all broke, our hunger forcing us to join his 'crew'." I was amazed, it seemed Riku's crew were fighting against their will. I though fast, pulling a Potion from my bag. "Here, drink up. It is a Hi-potion. It will heal you." He drank, but barely alive. I hate Riku and his pirates, but I believe people deserve second chances. I pay more attention to the other pirates, seeing a large amount of them on the ground, majority surrendered. "Sora! How in the name of Kingdom Hearts did you get that many of them?" He had to have taken about half of them down.

"Magic dear!" He responds smirking. We fought, I got beat up a bit, but a few potions healed my wounds up. After the group of pirates were down, Sora helped heal the wounded, while I tied up the surrender, just for good measure.

"Hey." I turn to look at the pirate I fought first. "You saved my life, you could have killed Riku's General right then and there." General? I took on Riku's military leader? I'm amazed.

"I only did what I believed right, although I wasn't aware you were so high with Riku's crew." True, I didn't know him but I felt like I should help. "You got a name ?" I ask.

"My Name is Cloud Strife."


End file.
